


Go For The Pour

by YourPrinceIsMe413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets (Homestuck), M/M, Oral Sex, Probably painful to read, Ruined Sheets, Sex, i wrote this late at night, the worst thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPrinceIsMe413/pseuds/YourPrinceIsMe413
Summary: Dave and Karkat pail the old fashioned troll way. That is, until Dave has questions and makes his own answers.//This was written within a haze of a person without sleep who has never written before. Continue at your own risk.





	Go For The Pour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the notes apps on my phone. I also didn’t edit it. So I apologize about that!

After the first fiasco, Karkat had given Dave an extremely long rant about how much better the troll way of pailing was as he gestured to the ruined sheets on Dave’s bed. In the end of the long winded spell that Dave had only half listened to, he told Karkat sleepily that “Next time, we can do it your way.” 

Now was the next time, and Dave was faced with a metal bucket resting in his lap. Karkat’s face had growth a bright red after he’d handed it to him, and Dave looked puzzled. “So, how do we do this exactly?” Dave questioned aloud. “For fucks sake Dave! Do I have to spell this out for you?” Karkat seethed back. Dave looked Karkat right in the eyes, his shades placed on the nearby nightstand, “Like, I know I’m supposed to catch it yeah, but where does it go? There’s kind of a lot of stuff happening where it needs to be.” 

“Just,” Karkat spun himself so his legs dangled off the side of the bed, “see?” Dave nodded as he stood up then placed the bucket between the trolls feet with a soft clang. He quickly started to kiss the loud mouthed troll before he could reply. 

Even as he did though, another thought popped in his head, ‘what do we do with it after the fact?’ He ran his tongue over Karkat’s bottom lip, just like he knew he liked, and listened to the soft grumble it produced. He paused the kiss as he quickly threw off his shirt, and Karkat’s sweater. ‘Do we just dump it out?’ He wondered, trailing the kiss down the trolls front, softly grazing his fingers across the sensitive grub scars.

Karkat moaned at the sensation, his back arching off the bed ever so slightly. His legs ended up hooked around Dave’s waist, trying to pull him in. Dave peeked his lips, then started to pull down his pants, tossing them to the side. ‘What if we didn’t throw it out?’ Dave smiled at the thought, then looked down to see Karkat pulling down his pants and boxers at the same time. 

“Antsy?” Dave smirked, Karkat’s bulge was already starting to unsheathe. “Why aren’t you naked yet?” Karkat questioned back at him. Dave quickly threw his boxers wherever his pants were and started work. Kneeling down in between Karkat’s legs. 

Dave presses a firm kiss to the sheathe, the bright red bulge pulling out even more in response. He gave it an equally firm lick from base to tip, keeping it steady with his knuckles. He heard Karkat curse above him as he shifted focus to his nook, lapping at it gently before probing his tongue inside.

Karkat hissed in pleasure, shifting his hips into Dave as he ate him out. When Dave stopped Karkat let a disappointed growl. Dave licked his lips, the material was ever so slightly sweet on his tongue. ‘Who’d would waste a bucket of this stuff?’ He pondered for a moment. 

Dave started to kiss Karkat’s neck again as he lined up his dick to his nook. He pressed inside, holding Karkat steady as he trembled in sensation. “Fuck, fuck” Karkat cursed out, Dave started to pulse his hips trying to ease into it.

As Karkat thrusted back he best he could, he went faster, teeth gripping into the trolls neck. Karkat’s curses jumbled into moans and the start of letters, Dave could tell he was getting close. 

Dave’s hands found Karkat’s hips, he thrusted hard as he reached his end, Karkat squirmed as he slowed. Dave reached for the bucket, raising it so it was sure to catch every drop. Then, through the overstimulation of a few more thrust Karkat came gripping the sheets.

The troll was clearly dazed as Dave pulled out and looked at the full bucket. An evil thought went through his head. He picked up the fill bucket, then looked at the almost asleep Karkat. Proceeding to dump it into him.

Karkat was jolted out of his high with a loud yelp as a luke warm liquid coated him. Quickly going into a sitting position Dave stifled laugh, “WHAT THE FUCK DAVE?” Karkat yelled. Dave kissed him, “What else were we gonna do with it?” Karkat growled in protest but paused before saying, “You’re getting the new sheets asswipe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Code:  
> "Hey fuck head, stick it in me"  
> "Yo bitch nugget you got it"
> 
> If you know this code, you know what you’ve found. Feel free to violently shove your victory within my general direction.  
> My warnings were your last.  
> You lucky bastards.


End file.
